


01월21일

by Setsunai



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsunai/pseuds/Setsunai
Summary: Legend says not to visit the Gaengsaeng Lake every January 21st, but Kim Jaeduck did.





	01월21일

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a writing prompt I have read months ago. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic, I am open for suggestions in improving my work hehe. Let me know in the comments. :)
> 
> May contain inaccuracies on some dates and past events as I may have overlooked it.
> 
> This story is not complete yet, I will add the 2nd (or 3rd should there be a need) part in the next few days.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> S

Legend says not to visit the Gaengsaeng Lake every January 21st, but Kim Jaeduck did.

 

\---------------------

 

"Don't forget to lock every single door before you leave.", said An Seungho. A man in his forties, he is liked by everyone, but little did they know he has been keeping a secret for a long time. 

"Sure, I will make sure before leaving you here.", said Manager Kim, turning away to check every single nook and cranny from the resthouse Seungho purchased more than a decade ago. This might seem odd, a manager locking a public figure alone for a night, complete with military-grade locks and chains. 

You see, hiding his condition has been a miracle for him and Manager Kim. Given his colourful background as a former idol and now budding businessman, the general public might see a usual transition of a boy to a man, but the truth is, he transitioned into something he definitely did not wish for. 

It was the winter of 2003 when it happened. He was resting from his successful tour with JTL when he thought of purchasing a resthouse in the southeast of Seoul, just a few miles from his house. It was quite a long drive; he was usually being driven onto their schedules but not this time, he wanted to make this a secret. The moment he stepped on that dirt road leading to the resthouse with a beautiful view of the Gaengsaeng Lake sealed his fate that day. The next few weeks will be media frenzy, with the news that Tony An, ex H.O.T member, has gone missing. 

Seungho couldn't remember all the details. He only remembers discovering a hidden chamber in the basement, a piercing pain in his neck, and all went black. 

_The landlord doesn't know about that, or do they?_ , Seungho thought about the hidden chamber while on his 3rd bottle of Soju. He actually liked this place, a quiet getaway from all his obligations back in Seoul, with the mountains currently capped with snow and the Gaengsaeng Lake that for God knows why doesn't freeze at all. He only visits here once a year, to lock himself up before the moon rises so he wouldn't get to hurt anyone. Then his manager will pick him up the next day, as if nothing happened during Seungho's 12 hour lockdown in the middle of nowhere. 

By the way, yes, the manager knows all about it. He was the one who Seungho called first, letting him know of his condition and swore secrecy up until now. Seungho trust him so well, even letting him know his hidden romantic relationship with Kim Jaeduck, one of his former rivals from another group during the 90's. _It was also a miracle,_ Seungho thought, that they were able to mask the relationship to the public. But Jaeduck doesn't know of his condition. That was the last thing that Seungho wanted to let Jaeduck know. 

Things will go down during this eventful night regarding the two men in question. 

Seungho likes to backtrack every single thing that happened since he regained consciousness when he was turned that night. All he remembers is he had his flashlight with him, trying to find the main power source so he could light up the house. Then somewhat became interested in an ornament that was hanging above the room. The floor was of poor condition, he remembered. The wooden floor in the hallway gave up and he fell. He lied there for a while and heard a whistling sound. He was sure it wasn't him, or the wind, he was in a basement of some sort, with angel statues and wait— tombs? The landlord did not tell him about this. He wondered why there are western style tombs that he only see back in America in here, heck, inside a house?. He was creeped out, but was interested with the angel statues. Using his flashlight, he checked the statues one by one. Then on the last statue on his right, he felt a swift rush of air behind him. The hairs in the back of his neck stood up, but brushed it off afterwards. He felt it again, this time on his left. Now he's creeped out, quickly aiming the flashlight for an exit, but couldn't find any. He then felt a force behind him, somewhat pushing him to the ground. Seungho dropped the flashlight, he let out a gasp but knows it would be useless. Then he felt a hot, piercing pain on his neck, _something, someone_ , bit him. He was terrified. He could still remember that feeling of his blood oozing out of his body and being consumed by an unknown figure. Seungho tried to get away, to crawl as far as he could, but knew it was useless. Him, An Seungho, being consumed by some unknown entity. _Guess this is it then....this is how I end_ , he thought to himself before closing his eyes and slipping out of consciousness. 

Now on his fourth bottle, Seungho tries to remember how he was discovered. It was three weeks later, according to the media. They didn't know the real details about it. It was media play. He was actually discovered three days later by his manager, who managed to learn where he went and tried to find him. He risked his life and also his job to cover up for Seungho. He asked his manager several times what happened during those days after the attack, but the manager always change the topic. Seungho never asked again, and he respected Manager Kim's decision. He felt bad for him to risk everything to save his face, but he was truly grateful to have him as a manager and a trusted friend. 

Seungho hated his condition at first, having the need to lock himself up once a year. But he doesn't have much choice. During the first few years his manager provides him the blood packs he needs. Knowing that it's bad and several people are more in need of it than him, he anonymously donates money to their local blood bank to as a way of giving back. _Distasteful_ , Seungho knows. Using money for his selfish needs, but that's the best option he currently has. 

Throughout the years he managed to hide his condition to everyone. Look old, changed his hairstyle to the current trends, get slim, gain weight, continue to lie about his real age. He also managed to lessen his human blood intake, for it has a different smell as of an animal, and he doesn't want to alarm Jaeduck of the possibilities of him smelling blood in the house. The moment they renovated their apartment, he sneakily added a secret compartment inside his closet so he can hide his emergency blood packs in a mini cooler. Sometimes he would tell Jaeduck he would need to leave the house to get some limited edition items from a convenience store in the far end of Seoul, which Jaeduck has been used to hear with Seungho's weird quirk with convenience stores, not knowing the truth about him leaving the house to visit his manager's house, consume blood, and leave immediately. Jaeduck doesn't ask much, as he trust him completely. 

One thing that bothers him is during every January 21st Seungho goes MIA. It has been, what, 9 years since he noticed it. He asked once, but Seungho just told him it's an annual get together with his friends back in the US. _Something's really amiss_ , Kim Jaeduck muttering to himself while he was cleaning the dishes the morning of January 21st. He was determined to find Seungho where he would go later today, just so he can finally have his peace of mind. 

15 hours later, Jaeduck wished he didn't find out at all.


End file.
